I'll Be There for You
by MadameWriter
Summary: Leah has been ignored by her own packed, she feels like she is the only one in her pack. The she starts to developed unwanted feelings for her alpha, and he starts to develope the same feelings for her but are they enough to brake imprint.
1. Time to go Back

My first story, please be nice.

It was in the early morning, Leah was probably the only one this early or stayed up this late, Leah forgot the last time she sleep, not since the time she found out. She sat there on the edge of the cliff looking out into the ocean and the sunrise right behind it. She didn't know if people were looking for her or if they notice she was gone, its been so long she didn't even know what day or time it was. But it feels as if it had been years since she had gone home or since she had talked to anyone. She had felt something in her pocket vibrate, she didn't want to talk to anyone, but she pulled out her phone out of her pocket, she has avoided people long enough. It was her brother, even he hadn't notice she was gone, she knew she wasn't going to avoid him he would just go out into the woods, in wolf form and he would track down her scent until he found her, she might as well talk to him now.

"Seth?"

He signed "Leah, where the hell have you been? Jake and I have been calling you why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry."

"Yea well just get home quick, Jakes pretty upset."

"God, tell might alpha that ill be home soon, ok." Leah hung up.

Lately Leah and Jacob Black haven't been getting along, at all. And the whole pack had been suffering because of it, one time they were so tired of the fighting Embry and Quil didn't show up and Seth tired to get the fight from turning physical. But the fight was always about them, the cold ones, Cullens. Leah had to protect them it was her job her order, but she couldn't stand them. Maybe Rosalie, since she hate Jacob just as much as she did. But after Renesmee Cullen got old enough Jacob started to ignore his alpha duties, and that really pissed Leah off.

Leah didn't want to leave the cliff she had been there so long and she was in peace, but it had to be done, she got up. She knew that whatever Jacob wanted it had to evolve the Cullens and their precious Renesmee. Leah got up and undressed she was going to phase, she tied her clothes to her leg. She closed her eyes and took a breath, before she knew it four legs it the ground she opened her eyes and ran. She was the fasted out of both packs, she ran so fast everything she passed was a blur, she was careful not to run into trees. As she got close she could smell Jacob and Seth both had to be in their human form. But she also smelled two wolves by Jacob and Seth, she knew who they were and she had a feel, not sure if it was true, only a feeling that they all were mad.


	2. Back to the Beginning

Before Leah stepped out of the wood she phased back into human form, dressed and walked out of the forested and walked up to her moms house, once she came into view, Jacob, Seth, Sam and Embry (still in their wolf) turned their heads as she approached.

"Leah!" Seth cried out as he ran to hug his older sister, It must have been awhile Leah thought.

"Hey Little Bro," Leah hugged back, no matter how sucky life can get Leah knew she can always depend on Seth, for anything.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jacob yelled

"Just hanging around, God Jake,"

"You should have let me know that you were running away again,"

"You don't have to worry ok, when I leave I always come back," I turned toward Embry "And what you brought Sam here to see if he can fix our problems?"

Embry lowered his head to look at the ground and he nodded. Leah knew it, every time Jacob and Leah got into a fight she would leave for a few days, Seth would bring her back, and Quil or Embry would go get Sam and he would sit us down and we'd talk it out. Then things would be good with me and Jacob, we'd laugh, race, and have fun, then something would set one of us off and I would run again. It was like a routine, and Leah cant keep doing this over and over again. Leah was tired of this high school immature games and every time she swore that this was the end of the games, and this was just another time were she would go back.

Sam walked into the woods with Embry and they came back in their human form, they both looked tired, from looking for me.

"Leah," Sam spoke "You cant keep this up, this constant getting into fights with Jacob and then running away, it gets tiring and childish,"

Leah wasn't surprise that Sam was blaming her he always did, but this time, like most, was Jacobs fault. He was suppose to be patrolling with her, but no he got held up at their house. And because of that not one but two bloodsuckers got through their land and Leah tried to chase them, but they were fast and trickier than she. She confronted Jacob and said that he was with the little half blood, he had told her that he had imprint on her and Leah wouldn't understand what its like to have someone care for her. Leah got bad, once Jacob ran back to the Cullen's, Leah ran, ran as far away as she could to blow off some steam, but once she found the cliff she stopped and stayed.

"Why am I not surprised, your blaming me, like always,"

"I'm trying to be reasonable here Leah,"

"By taking his side,"

"I'm not taking sides Leah, there are no sides, ok, you guys are a team you both have to work together in this pack ok?"

Leah looked at Jacob and like any other time everyone was expecting Leah to apologize, for what for chasing a bloodsucker off their land , and like any other time she would.

Sorry Jake,"

"That's alright Leah," Jacob turned toward Embry, Leah almost forgot he was there, "You and Quil run the patrol tonight and we'll give Leah and Seth a brake to spend sometime with Sue, ok,"

"Alright Jake, I'll go and find Quil and we head over," Embry seem thrilled about patrolling as he and Sam ran off.

"Ok We I'm going back over to the Cullens, call if you need me,"

"Fine, run off to your owners," Leah walked off into the house leaving Seth, Jacob and Sam in the middle of the front yard.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Jacob said walking off.

Seth saw it too, how every always left Leah alone, and even though she says she prefer it that way, he knew better she wanted someone. He felt bad ever since he had imprint, he left her even lonelier, and even though he said that he would spend time with Leah and Sue more, tonight was the night he would keep that promise.


	3. Last Time

Seth entered the small house, he found the couch, carpet, coffee table and the tv in the different place then he remembered, has it really been along time since he'd been home. He walked through the living and into the bright yellow kitchen, expect now it wasn't yellow anymore, it was baby blue and white. Sue walked in from the back door as Seth admired the new kitchen.

"Hey Mom,"

"Ooooo Seth, you're here," Sue throw her arms around her son

"Yea, I thought I'd spend sometime with my mom and my sister,"

"O that's great I'm going to start dinner now,"

"Um ok,"

"I'll call you guys now when its ready," Sue went to the sink to wash her hands and to start dinner.

Seth went up stairs to his bedroom, he opened the door and he saw that everything was in the exact position he left it, his bed unmade his clothes everywhere, he bet no one has entered this room, expect, by the smell Leah has come in here. Leah.

Seth walked next door into Leah's room. Even though Leah had he own apartment, she would rather be here with Sue, that way neither of them are lonely. The door was open, Leah on her bed face down. Her room was different than Seth had remembered, it was empty, the only thing that was there was an empty desk and an empty white covered bed, the room was colored less.

"Lee?"

"What do you what Seth?" Leah asked with her head still buried in the white pillow

"Well, what happen to your room?"

"I moved my stuff over to my apartment," She was confused Leah remembered she told Seth about it, but did he listen?

"What? Why?" Leah stood up and turned to look at him,

"Because I live there Seth,"

"I thought- I thought you liked staying here,"

"I only stayed here for mom, but she says I should move out and start my own adventure of life."

"Oooo, but she'll be lonely here,"

"She said she'll be alright,"

"Lee, can we talk?"

"Fine,"

"Are you ok? I mean you seem so sad and I want to help you"

"Seth I'm fine, its just I hate that everyone takes Jakes side, just because he's alpha, they all assume that I'm wrong, well I am not, why wont you guys listen to me for once?"

"We do listen to you, you know we do,"

"Its just I want to-"

Just then Sue called them down to dinner, leaving Leah's sentence unfinished. Seth got up and left to dinner leaving Leah alone on the bed. Leah loved Seth, and she did have a soft spot for her pack but they didn't know how Leah felt and they was they didn't pay attention to her they will never know or would they care when she did tell them, they would just accuse her of being dramatic. She knew that they wont pay attention nor would she tell them, she took a breath and went stairs, for what she expects will be her last dinner with her brother for awhile.


	4. Dont Leave Me

_**-I know everyone thought I did but I don't know Twilight, just the characters I make up-**_

Sorry I haven't uploaded readers, I've been busy with school and I cant believe summers already over, Goodbye summer and hello junior year of high school. Oh By the way their convo is in thoughts, sorry if that confuses people.

Things got back to normal after Leah and Jacobs fight a few weeks ago, they were friendly, they laugh, they ran patrol together, which left the others happy about them getting along. But Leah on the other hand wondered how long this would last, the fact that the whole pact would listen to her, and were little more friendly with her only gave her hope that this was the way it was going to be from now on, but Leah knew better.

"Leah, you and me are going to run patrol tonight" Jacob thought as he got close enough for her to hear his thought

"Fine," Leah had been waiting for Embry to run patrol with him

"Embry couldn't come out, family thing,"

"Why cant Embry just tell his mom"

"I don't know, I told him to tell her, but he said it was ok, that he could handle it,"

"idiot"

"Come on be nice,"

"Ugh fine I'll try,"

They started walking around the forest, each lost in their own thoughts and each others thought interrupted each others thoughts.

"Lee?"

"Yea?"

"Umm how was your day?"

"Well I was thinking of applying for college, maybe a community college or something,"

"That's great,"

"Yea, ummm….what about your day?" Leah asked as they continue to walk

"Well me and Emmett had an arm wrestling competition, I won like always" he laughed "Then me and Nessie hung a couple of pictures around the house for Esmee"

"Oooooo that's cool Jake"

"Yea it was really funny, we kept joking around and well you know how funny Nessie can be"

Then an image of the half blood brown hair brown beautiful pale young girl entered his mind, Leah didn't want to look at her or even remember that she existed at all. She was beautiful but she was still young, even though she was only born a few years ago, she looked like she was born 13 years earlier. And in every image Jake would through into his mind of the young girl he would always give every possible detail, which bugged mostly Leah, since all the others knew that feeling of wanting to always be with their imprint. But Jacob never saw Renesmee in the way Sam saw Emily or Jared saw Kim, never in a romantic way in a more of a brother/sister was, but Leah didn't know why it still got under her skin, I guess she knew deep down that those feeling would change into more over time.

"Leah?" Jacob sounded worried, Leah didn't realize that Jacob stopped and she them stopped

"What Jake? What's -" Leah smelt it before she could finish her sentence, Bloodsuckers. "Is it a Cullen? Or one of their friends?"

"No, this smell is unfamiliar"

Leah took another big whiff of the smell and she knew that smell, it was familiar, but Leah couldn't put her finger around it.

"Think Leah, Why is it familiar,"

"The bloodsuckers from the other night a few weeks ago when we were suppose to be running patrol together, and you got held up at the Cullen's, Its them Jacob,"

The smell was running around and Jacob and Leah started run toward it, they followed the smell, trees in blurs and Leah was ahead they were gaining on them,

"Leah? I have to go back to the Cullen's to warn them, go and try to catch them, it smells like there's two, you can handle two," Jake started to run toward the Cullen's and Leah kept running to the vampires,

"Jake no, you have to come with me" But Jake was gone, Leah was alone,, she knew that she can catch them but she knew they would not be easy to fight with, She was going to get hurt, She let out a howl to see if any of the other pack would come and help, but she knew that none of them might not have heard her, she was on them she could see them, Leah could see that one was a blond petit female and the other one was a red hair taller female, Leah was so close she almost knocked down the blond but no matter how fast Leah was those Vampires were faster.

_**-Comment it even if you Hate it-**_


	5. How Could You

_**-I know everyone thought I did but I don't know Twilight, just the characters I make up- Again their convo is in thought sorry if that confuses you. **_

Leah sat on the ground, still in disbelieve, the vamps were gone. She was so close to getting to the blond, but she paid so much attention on getting the blond, that she forgot the red hair was still there. The red haired grabbed a large tree trunk for the ground and throw it and it hit Leah straight in the face, throwing her into a tree, but Leah got up and with her face all bloody she continued to run after them but they were further away from her. But Leah wouldn't give up, so kept going, her right eye had a cut above it and the blood kept going into it. The chase came to an end, when Leah had no choice but to stop, the vamps had gone over into Canada, and Leah couldn't go over the treaty. The vamps realize Leah had stopped, they slowed down looked at each other then looked at Leah and laughed, Leah wanted to go after them she paced back a forth until she calmed down, the vamps started running again. And now she sat on the ground looking over at the spot she last saw the vampires.

She was mad or disappointed, she couldn't decide how she felt, Jacob. She didn't know, know that Jacob would choose them over her. The Cullen's over Leah. Leah knew that Jacob cared about them strongly, but still, she would like to know that one of the pack members from either Sam's pack or her own would risk their lives to help her. But she was alone, she had to get out, get out of La Push and Forks, to go somewhere were she doesn't know anyone and they don't know her. Leah heard the run of paws on the ground coming toward her, she turned her head toward some trees, Sam and some of this pack come out of the trees and since Leah wasn't apart of Sam's pack any more she couldn't hear their thoughts only Jacob could, that's how both packs connected, through their alphas.

"Leah?" Jacob was close and he and the pack members popped out of the trees, Leah saw Jacob and felt such hatred toward him, he left her there alone, if it weren't for him the bloodsuckers wouldn't have gotten away.

"Jacob what the hell happened, why did they get away?" Sam thought

"Leah?" Jacob thought, all the wolves turned toward Leah wait for any answer

"Me? What did I do?"

"You let them get away. You had them, you could've got them." Jacob thought

"Yea and we would have two vampires now, if you hadn't left me to go warn your owners"

"I had to,"

"Oooo yea right,"

"Leah what happen to your eye?" Seth thought to stop the fighting

"Bloodsuckers happen, Thanks to Jacob,"

"Come on guys they're gone for now, they'll be back now big deal," Sam thought

"Now it wont be, see what he does, he always chooses those leeches over all of us" Leah thought

"That's not true!" Jacob thought, they were both getting very upset at one another, everyone stood back unaware of what they could do to one another, Sam stood front of all of them, waiting it to stop before it turns ugly.

"Yes it is, only care about yourself,"

"Shut up, god I wish you weren't in my pack! Don't you realize that no one likes you, there's a reason that Sam choose Emily over you! Its because no one will ever love you!"

That hurt Leah the most, she couldn't speak, think or breath. How could he have done that, he knew how Leah was with that subjected.

"That's it Jacob," Sam thought

"You know what I don't think you would care if one of us was killed on your watch in your own hands!"

That was it, in a flash Jacob had grabbed Leah by the neck grabbed her and throw her against a tree. Leah hit the tree with her back and knocked the tree down. Everyone was in shock, no one moved, Leah in pain, got off the ground, she started to cry, not from pain but from hurt that Jacob would do such a thing to her. She looked at him and he was in shock at what he had done, he didn't mean to he was just mad at what she had said, he just lost control.

"Leah-"

_**-Comment it even if you Hate it-**_


	6. Life Saver

_**-I know everyone thought I did but I don't know Twilight, just the characters I make up-**_

But Leah ran, she didn't want to hear it. She raced through the forest unsure as to were she was going, the trees passed her in a blur, she couldn't feel the ground. Tears and blood were running down her face, she could hardly see were she was going. The wind that was blowing past her, calmed her. She finally stopped. Breath. That all Leah thought. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't go to her moms she would be worried, she couldn't go home it was too lonely, she barely had any friends. Then it came to her, although they weren't friends per say, but she knew were she could go and she was headed there.

When Leah got to her destination, she stopped and phased back, after she got dressed, she climbed to the window and knocked on it. A brown haired beautiful young girl pulled back the curtains, she was confused. Although Kim was Jared's imprint and Leah hated all the imprints, Kim for some reason, could tolerant. Plus she didn't know where else to go. Kim opened the window.

"Leah? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just- Can I come in?" Leah knew Kim wouldn't say no, she was too nice.

"Yea of course," Kim moved out of the way and helped Leah through the window as she climbed in. Leah stood in Kim's room, she took a deep breath, waiting for Kim's questions to come flying out, but Kim didn't question. Leah surprised, usually imprints would always ask to see if their wolves were ok, but not Kim.

"Let me go get the first aid kit, you stay there," Kim had left the room.

When she came back she immediately get to go fix Leah's eye, blood had run down all the way to her chin, and Kim sat Leah down and she sat next to her and wiped the blood off with a cloth. As she applied the alcohol to the cut, Leah spoke;

"Your not going to ask?"

"Are you going to tell?" Kim continued to wipe her cut

"Vampires,"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yea it was just me who was chasing them"

"What? That's not right there should be some one with you," Kim was surprised, she couldn't believe it, and she was right, there should be two people patrolling.

"Yea, they just don't treat me equally,"

"Ooooo yea I've notice," She stopped and applied a band aid. Leah didn't know it was that obvious, But she didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too much and Kim saw she didn't want to talk about it and she dropped it.

When Kim was done she cleaned up the mess and they sat on Kim's bed didn't say anything, didn't do anything but sat. Leah then felt tears, she hated this. She was still in disbelief that Jacob had pushed her into a tree. They played fought before and trained together but Jacob never done something that before, he never said anything like that before either. And just sitting her with Kim, even if neither said anything, she felt better. She didn't know what to do then, should she go back, should she leave? What?

"If you ask me, I think you should go on a little vacation to get out for awhile," Kim broke the silence

"Your right, I have to get out, but were?"

"Colorado?" Kim said and Leah agreed, but she didn't want to tell anyone, and even through Kim knew Leah felt guilty for putting Kim in that situation of lying to everyone. But Kim didn't seem to mind, so they decide that it would be best if Leah only told Sue and Leah knew it wouldn't be easy, but Leah didn't want anyone to know, if it were up to Leah only Kim would know but Kim convinced Leah to tell her mother.

Even though Leah wanted to forget what happen tonight, it came rushing all back to her as if it were happening now, she also tried to make out what happen it felt like a nightmare, something she would wake up from any minute now but as time went one, she didn't. Leah was so into her vision of the night that she forgot she was still in Kim's room, she looked at Kim's clock next to her bed and it was almost 2:40 am.

"I'm sorry Kim, for waking you, maybe I should start heading out," although Leah didn't want to, she just couldn't stay, especially if Kim didn't want her to say.

"No, I'll get you the blow up matters and make you a bed right here," and with that Kim left the room.

Kim was nicer then Leah had thought. Since Leah had join the pack Kim was trying to be friendly to Leah which couldn't be easy, especially since Leah wanted to make everyone's life a living hell, but she said hi to Leah ever time she saw her. And Leah didn't like her, but she didn't know her at all, she only assume that since she was an imprint that she only cared about her wolf, but that wasn't it. Maybe Leah misjudged her, that night Leah had one of the best nights in her life, she finally found out what it would have been like to have a little sister. They stayed up all night and talked, it felt nice. Leah only had Seth, and that was great, but she needed to have a girl to talk to. Both Leah and Kim feel asleep, and Leah found her self back in the forest again.

_**-Comment it even if you Hate it-**_


	7. Looking for Her

_**~Sorry I haven't updated my computer broke down and my dad had to re start it which deleted my stories.~**_

The pack was looking for Leah, Jacob running from places to place looking for Leah, worrying about what to say, or if he could find her. They had to stop and take a breath; they looked everywhere though out the forest.

"Jake?" Seth thought "Why don't we just go to her apartment?"

Everyone looked at Seth,

"She has an apartment?" Sam thought

"Yea, she just bought it, my mom says that she's just moving her stuff there," Seth thought, his mom had told him the address a few times, maybe she was there.

"Ok let's go," Jacob thought, Seth lead the way were.

Once there they saw that Leah's top floor apartment was dark, no lights, and no movement. Maybe she's sleeping they all thought, but they sniff the air and could tell she hasn't been there all night. Jacob only thought of one other place; Sue's house. But the sun was coming up; they all had to get home.

"Seth?" Jacob thought "Go home and see if Leah's there, if she is call me quickly"

"Ok" Seth ran home. Once out of thought shoot with everyone else, Seth thought. He knew if Leah was at Sue's knew that he wouldn't call Jacob quickly, Leah would need some time alone. Seth had never seen Leah and Jacob got into such a fight; they both needed some time alone. Seth then thought of Leah's face, the hurt when she got up after he had thrown her against the tree, knew that Jacob would be the last person Leah wanted to see. Seth got near the house and phased back into human form, he had to breathe, had to act as if nothing is wrong, but knew that Sue could probably sense it once he would walk through the door. Once he did walk through the door, he found Sue sitting in her chair, knitting, the only light on in the house was the once next to Sue. She looked up, as she heard the door close, Seth standing by the door, him in his jean shorts, he looked worried; Sue could tell she put her knitting down and looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Hey Seth? Umm are you ok? Where is your sister?" Sue asked

"Yea I'm fine. I was wondering if Leah was here," Seth said

Sue got up, they didn't know where Leah was, and they didn't know if she was ok. Sue's immediate thought went to Leah being hurt or half dead.

"Why what happen? Is she ok?" Sue started to panic

"No I was just wondering, um she just left the forest early, so I thought that maybe she was here," Seth told her, he didn't want Sue to worry, in the morning Seth would tell his mother about what happen with Jacob and Leah and she ran away. Sue would be mad; she would try to kill Jacob if he was put in front of her. But for now, Seth only wanted his mother to sleep peaceful instead of worry about Leah all night. Seth knew Leah, knew her better than anyone besides her family, Leah could take care of herself, she was strong, and wouldn't let anyone get in her way or push her around. He shouldn't worry about Leah, but he does. He loves Leah, she's his sister, and he will always worry about her.

"Maybe it's time for us to go to bed, mom" Seth laughed as he went over to kiss her on the check. Sue was tried, she would stay up late every time one of her kids would run patrol, and she would stay up until they came. And when Leah didn't come in with Seth, Sue thought that she went to her own apartment. Sue had to realize that Leah wasn't a child anymore, neither was Seth. Seth had imprinted on a beautiful young girl name Annie, he was growing up into a young adult, and Leah was already an adult. Both her children would rather be with their friends or with someone else then their own mother. It was thoughts like these that made Sue miss her late husband Harry. Although her children want Sue to date again, she couldn't do it, her one true love, the man she wanted to spend forever with was gone, but not forgotten. Sue watched as her son climb the stairs to his bed room she turned off the lamp by her chair, she herself climb the stairs to her bed she once shared with her husband. She passed Seth's bedroom with the door closed, she then passed Leah's old room, she looked in, nothing there but an empty room, her bed there with nothing no sheets no nothing, and everything was gone. The only thing that was proof that anyone actually lived in her was boxes that Leah still had to pick up and take to her apartment. Sue continue to her bed room, she walked in and went to her side of the bed she put the lamp on that was on her night stand, and there was a picture next to the lamp, there the family; Harry, Leah, Seth and herself. Taken just months before Harry death at the lake were Harry last went fishing with the family. Sue smiled at the picture, she missed her husband so much married to him for almost 25 years, and how he was taken from her, but she couldn't cry, or show saddens, for her children. She went to bed alone.

_**~Ok so I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, and I think that I had another name for Seth's imprint but I forgot the name, so if I made a mistake with anything, please tell me. Comment it even if you hate it~**_


	8. In the Forest again

_**~Sorry haven't uploaded, been super busy with homecoming week, our school lost the homecoming game, yea our school football sucks. But homecoming dance was fun~**_

Leah was walking in the forest in her human form, she could smell something was up she looked around. The mud around her bare feet, it was quite, the only light was the full moon above her. They stepped out for behind the trees both pearly white, with red eyes one red hair taller than the blond haired. They looked at Leah, Leah tried to phase into her wolf form, but couldn't the vampires laughed at her, her unable to change into her wolf form. Leah heard other laughers; they stepped out from behind the trees, they made a circle making it hard for Leah to escape; Cullen's. Jacob stood right next to Renesmee, he didn't care. The red haired girl grabbed by the throat chocking, Leah unable to breathe. She wanted so much for Jacob Black to help her to save her, but he didn't move from Renesmee. He just looked at her did budge or move. Leah couldn't breathe, the vamp kept chocking her until Leah fell to the ground; they were going to kill her, and Jacob just stared his brown eyes full of emptiness, express less, full of nothing. Leah knew who side Jacob was on is and that she was alone in this no one was going to save her now. She was again alone; no pack, no one. She was going to die.

Leah awoke, her sweat all over her body, it was just a dream she kept telling herself, just a dream. But such a believable dream; could that of happen, could the Cullen's of teamed up with unknown vampires forcing Jacob to join them. Leah looked at the clock just hours before she had climbed the window to Kim's bedroom. It was still dark outside Leah observed, it was time to leave Leah had overcome her stay; she got up and headed toward the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom to changed clothes, she then notice her band on her right side of her eye, she took it off and there was barely a little scratch. She then took off her clothes and as she took off her shirt she notice a bruise on the right side of her back going all the way to her side. She couldn't believe how big the bruise was usually they would have healed by now, but wasn't. Her mind flashed back to want happen just hours before.

She climbed down the window after cleaning up after herself at Kim's Leah then ran into the forest and started running. But she didn't know where she was going she just knew that she had to get out; out of her life out of everything, she was so frustrated she phased. Her paws hit the ground; she was so made she stopped she threw her sharper claw on to a tree, killing it. Her anger was weakening, she calmed down. Why? She asked; why did her own pack, her own blood not care. Why did they not love her? Why didn't anyone love her? She walked around thinking; When Jacob first imprinted on that vampire, it was just her, Seth and Embry who hasn't imprinted. Embry couldn't hang out that much since he was always ground because he had to sneak out, so it was just Seth and Leah. They would hang out, watch movies, go to the mall, everything, Seth was all Leah really had since she couldn't make much friends. But when Seth imprinted on Annie Seth could care less of Leah. Everyone who has imprinted only cared about their imprintees, and they're imprintees took as much advantage as they could and that's what Leah hated about them the most.

Leah continued to walk not giving much thought as to where she was going, the run arose above as she went on. Why go back to a pack that didn't care? She would just leave; it was about time she would move on with her. She has always wanted to go to college or go out on a date; she wasn't been on one since Sam left her for Emily. She could go anywhere in the world, what's stopping her, her mind then flashed to Jacob. She was his beta; she and him had a relationship, a powerful unbreakable relationship. And even though they fought from time to time she still had this feeling for him, she didn't know what it was or ho to describe it, it was a feeling. Every time she saw him, every time he would laugh made Leah laugh, his smile it took Leah's breathe away. What was it about him? But Jacob didn't need Leah for he had his precious little Renesmee. None of them didn't Leah, so it was time for Leah to go for her to move on out into this world, to go some place new. Leah hasn't really been out of La Push maybe she could go out into the world and find were she really belongs. She walked on and stopped at a sign on the side of the road; Now Leaving La Push. She stared at it; was she really ready to leave? She was scared she had never really gone anywhere with her pack or her family, this time Leah was all on her own, it was her turn to explore out in the real world; go to college like her own mother did, fall in love? She thought maybe it could happen maybe Leah could fall in love.

~Tell what you think and tell your friends, Love you all~


	9. Where is she?

**~ So I don't own twilight, wish I did but I don't~**

Jacob woke remember what had happen last night; Leah. Seth never called him, was she not at Sue's. Where else could she been, was she ok. Jacob would give anything to take it all back, what he said and especially what he had done. He walked into the kitchen to find his older sister Rachel, Paul and his father Billy sitting around the table. As soon as he walked in Rachel had given him the dirtiest look ever, Paul had told her what had happen last night and there's no doubt that Rachel had told Billy.

"What?" Jacob asked

"How could you, Jacob" Rachel got up from her seat and put her hands on her hips like their late mother Sarah had done when she would have gotten mad.

"I didn't mean to," Jacob walked pass his sister to get to the fridge; Jacob heard her sign in frustration as she pushed back her shoulder length black hair.

"You have to make this right," Billy said

"I will, you know Leah, she will forget about it, and she'll come to the meeting in a bit and I'll apologize and we'll laugh about it," Jacob walked to the counter to get a cup for his orange juice and then took a seat between his dad and his sister; Rachel took a seat on the chair, she wasn't so sure that Leah would just forgive and forget.

Everything was silent for a minute, until they heard the bang of the front door; they all jumped Sue appeared in the door away, anger in her black eyes; Seth had told her. Seth appeared next to his mother, he was just as mad as she was, his sister, his best friend was missing because for Jacob.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter, Jacob" Sue said through her teeth, she was ready to attack Jacob, she didn't care, this was Leah her oldest daughter, the daughter that she use to have tea parties with, the daughter who's mommy's little girl, she's missing Sue doesn't know where is she, no one knows where she is. You don't mess with Sue's children, no one. She didn't care that Billy was right there or Rachel or Paul or her son she was willing to hurt Jacob, but know it would not find Leah and that was what's more important right now.

"Sue, come down, after the meeting this morning we'll have the pact go and look for her, they'll look for her all through La Push, through Canada, she has to be around somewhere," Billy spoke to calm Sue down, but knew that she was a mother and that as long as one of her children was missing, Sue wouldn't calm down. But she did take a breath and calmed down a bit.

"Here Sue, take my seat," Paul got up and gave Sue the seat next to Rachel, Sue sat. She couldn't help but worry about Leah being in a ditch, wither she was a wolf or not she could still picture Leah a small weak little girl who would beg her dad to give her a piggy back ride. And that same little girl was gone somewhere and Sue doesn't know where she is.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Hello? Billy? Jacob?" Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I take it Leah didn't come home," Sam spoke

"No, but after the meeting both pacts are going to go look for her," Billy said

"Of course, don't worry Sue, We'll find her," Jared said

Kim felt guilty, for she hasn't told anyone that Leah was at her house last night, she felt bad for lying to everyone especially Jared. She couldn't look Sue in the eye; she couldn't look at Sue straight in the eye. Kim is going to tell Sue, but not in front of everyone especially Jacob.

"Well this move this party into the living room and wait for Quil and Embry to come, they should be long," Billy said. Everyone moved into the living room and it wasn't long before Quil and Embry showed up.

It was time to talk about the Vampires. No one really wanted to talk about Leah's absents, which were obviously noticed and missed.

"The Vampires, do the Cullens know them or are they intruders?" Sam asked

"They don't know them, they said they could just be passing through and they won't bother us anymore," Jacob told them

"We don't want to risk it Jacob, maybe we could double on patrol," Billy told them

"Yea, um, we can take the night shift and the Cullens could take the light night til morning shift," Sam said.

Everyone felt uncomfortable, they waited to get out of there to go find their pact mate; Leah. To find her and apologize to her, say they're sorry for ignore her for their imprints. Jacob couldn't believe Leah wasn't here, she had always been dedicated to the pack, Leah was always at the meetings, or out on patrol whenever Jacob needed her. That's what Jacob liked the most about Leah she had loved the pact so much she was willing to do anything for her; but as Jacob looked around the room something hit him, Leah was right. The pact had always put their imprints first and not that it was a completely wrong thing, it was just that they had always put their imprints in front of Leah and that's why she had left. The fight last night, everyone blamed Leah, but Jacob had left her in her time in need, he just left her to check on his imprint. The fact that they put their imprints in front of the pact was wrong, and Jacob had to make sure that they would change, so that Leah wouldn't feel left out when she came back.

~Comment it and tell me what you think! ~


	10. New LifeFind Her

**~I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I guess I kind of lost interest. Sorry but I'm back. I don't know Twilight, wish I did but I don't~**

***btw I don't remember if I gave Seth's imprint a name, if so I might have changed it***

Leah continued to walk, but she had no direction as to where she was going for all she knew she was probably walking in circles. But Leah didn't care, all she could think of was Jacob; in a way she knew she had to go back, she had no money, only one pair of clothes, no food and nowhere to live. But all she could think was that she had no place there. Jacob didn't notice if she was there or not, he was always choosing Renesmee of her, so didn't doesn't matter if she went back. Leah knew that she and Jacob have a relationship that no half vampire half human could get in the way of that, but Renesmee found away. Renesmee was always trying to get between Jacob and Leah, she wants Jacob all to herself and all Jacob's only response would be "That's absurd, she's too sweet and she likes you."

But Leah knew the truth and Jacob wouldn't admit to it but Renesmee would do anything to get Leah out of the pack. For she as insecure and was afraid that Jacob would rather be with Leah then herself, and in away Leah did only want Jacob to herself, but she couldn't, did she? Did she feel something for Jacob? Leah was confused. Leah didn't want to think of Jacob anymore, to clear her mind she picked up her speed she ran faster and faster, she had no direction as to where she was going. She had no money, only one pair of clothes she had nothing. She just wanted to get away, away from the emptiness, away from the loneliness, away from her old life and to start a new one, finding a new life somewhere else. She wanted somewhere else, somewhere where she didn't have to be lonely or helpless, and somewhere where she could be Leah the person and not Leah the she-wolf. She needs a new life as a person and not as a wolf to where she dedicates her life to protecting everyone in La Push instead of living the life she could only dream of. But those dreams are about to come true because she's going to make them come true.

After the meeting, Jacob and both packs went out looking for Leah, she would return sooner or later. While the looked everyone at the Blacks house made lunch. Kim was left in the living room, she knew she had to tell everyone, she has never kept a secret from Jared and it was hard for to keep it a secret. Kim was probably the last person to see Leah. She kept her eyes down and didn't make contact with anyone because they would see the guilt on her face, in her eyes.

"Kim?" Kim finally looked up to see Sue looking down on her

"Yes?"

"Would you come and get some fresh air with me?" Sue Knew

"Ok" Kim got up and founded her outside and away from everyone else

"Ok, I saw her last night after Jacob attacked her; she came over and spent the night but left before I woke up. I'm so sorry; I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when." Kim confessed, but Sue wasn't surprised at it. Sue knew Kim was hiding something; Sue was a mother of course she knew.

"Where is she now?" Leah was going to call Sue knew her only daughter wouldn't let Sue worry this much. Sue was going to wait for the call, Sue had this feeling, a feeling telling her Leah was alright, she could take care of herself, wither she was a wolf or not, Leah was smart and Sue knew she was fine or else she would feel if something would have happened.

Jacob lead the rest of the pack around the forest, Jacob wasn't worried, Leah wasn't the type to just leave without telling anyone especially Sue, so she had to be around somewhere close. But Seth on the other couldn't help but be worried about his sister, his sister was gone and he didn't know where she could be. If Sue didn't know where she was then no one knew, and that scared Seth. He was running faster than the rest of the pack expect for Jacob, Jacob was right next to him, his heart was beating faster hoping he was getting closer to his sister. He was hoping they would get closer to Leah's scent, but he was only disappointed every time they couldn't find it disappointed that as the kept running they were really getting nowhere. Seth had to find his sister and convince her to come home, she had to be somewhere, but he was disappointed when they came to a stop near the Canadian border.

"-Seth, Jake maybe we should go back to Jake's house, maybe she'll come back tomorrow-" Sam thought

"-No, we have to continue to looking for her, she's close, I can feel it,-" Seth thought

"-Seth she's not here, she's nowhere near here," Paul thought.

Seth couldn't believe how easy they were giving up, how could they, this wasn't just anyone, this was Leah. Paul started back to Jacobs, followed by Jared, Quil and Embry joined next, leaving Sam, Seth and Jacob. Sam started to Jacobs and Jacob ran toward the house next leaving Seth, Seth didn't move from he's spot, Leah was right they didn't care for her. They didn't notice her and she left because of that, and Seth was also to blame, he had been so busy with his imprint Annie and hadn't paid any attention to Leah. Seth knew Leah wasn't happy, and wither she left for good or for a little while, Seth knew Leah could take care of herself and he wanted her to be happy. "Leah" Seth thought maybe Leah could hear Seth's call like some kind of sibling thing, but nothing; Seth took a breath before laying on the ground.


End file.
